The Feral Of My Affections
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: As the team tries to bring down a drug lord and his gang of mutants they all find it hard to concentrate on the mission when they have other things on their mind: Shalimar. Pairings basically SB and SE with a little SJ, and slight hints of SA.
1. Good Morning

_Relation to other stories: Stand alone._

_Setting: Towards the end of Season 2, post "Inferno."_

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X._

_Author's Notes: This story does contain slash people so be warned. It's classified under romance and the "pairings" are basically Shal/Brennan and Shal/Emma and there's also a little Shal/Jesse. This story begins after a previous altercation and anything "out of character" will be accounted for._

**The Feral Of My Affections**

Shalimar stood in her room before her dresser trying to pick out an outfit for herself. She looked down to the tiny tops and tight jeans she saw beneath her but found nothing satisfactory. She threw her arms up in defeat and sighed heavily. She looked herself over in the large mirror attached to her dresser. She couldn't very well wear her black, lace underwear and matching bra she'd slept in last night on account of how hot it was. She scanned the folded clothes in her drawers once more hoping she could make up her mind.

As she picked up and tossed aside each garment she suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she began before remembering her current near nude situation. "I mean…"

Before she could finish her sentence she looked up to see Brennan standing in her doorway, grinning, his arm propping himself up against the wall.

"Good morning, Brennan."

"You bet it is," he said.

Brennan licked his lips and made no effort to hide the fact he was checking out every inch of Shalimar's body as he stepped into the room.

Shalimar looked slightly confused as he stepped towards her. She noticed him searching her exposed body with his hungry eyes and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Well, since you're here how about helping me pick out something to wear?"

Brennan's grin widened and he stepped closer to her until he stood less than a foot from her. He reached out and trailed his fingers down her bare arm until he reached her hand. He slowly removed the shirt from her grip and threw it carelessly behind them.

"Why wear anything at all?" He grinned down at her and moved his eyes to her heaving cleavage.

Shalimar shifted as she began to feel slightly uneasy at his bold actions. She assumed it to be one of his jokes so she just brushed it aside.

"I was being serious," she informed him.

He held his grin and twitched his head, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"So was I."

Shalimar heard the seriousness in his voice and felt the heated attraction boiling between them. She attempted to take a step back but found herself caught up in Brennan's embrace as he swung his left arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Here's what you should wear," he answered and quickly pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

Shalimar brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders. She wanted to push him back but couldn't seem to bring herself to follow through with the action. Instead, she let herself melt into his deep kiss and leaned in closer as his other arm wrapped itself around her, cradling her fully into his arms.

When they finally ended their kiss Shalimar stood in shock trying to catch her breath. She looked up to Brennan still grinning at her with lustful eyes. She felt him urging her backwards and had to oblige to his request as his weight pushed against her.

Before long his face was buried in her neck kissing her warm skin. As much as she enjoyed it she could feel something was wrong and just as she bumped into the bed behind her she found the strength to push him back.

"I think you should go," she said trying to sound as serious as she could while trying to catch her breath.

Brennan grinned down at her, her fierce heartbeat telling him something else.

"That's not what you really want, Shal," he insisted and buried his face in her neck once more.

"Yes it is," she said while pushing him back again. She stepped away from him to place a safer distance between them and tried to hold a serious look on her flushed face.

Brennan shook his head and stepped towards her once more. Shalimar moved back and pointed her finger at him as a warning. He stopped and grinned, becoming more turned on by her actions.

"Don't make me hurt you, Brennan," she warned in a serious tone but not too serious that he couldn't hear her playfulness in her voice.

Brennan stepped back and growled like a cat before turning to walk towards the door. He turned and looked back as he reached the doorway.

"If you change your mind," he said with a wink and left her sight.

Shalimar sighed and walked back over to sit on her bed and ponder what had just happened.

Adam looked up from his work to see a grinning Brennan enter the lab.

"Hey, Brennan," he greeted. "Having a good morning?"

"More or less," Brennan answered. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked as he stood behind Adam and gestured to the screen.

"Typing up a report on that mutant gang we brought down yesterday," Adam answered.

"Psionics and empaths," Brennan said. "A messy combination."

"Yeah but not too much for us."

"You got that right."

"You think you can give me a hand cleaning the lab today?"

"Sure thing, Adam," Brennan agreed and turned to begin straightening up. As he did so he smiled and pictured Shalimar in her under garments and couldn't seem to think of anything else as he worked.


	2. The Elemental Of Surprise

Shalimar sighed as she stood before her mirror still facing the same problem of indecision. She finally gave up and pulled out a pair of tight hip hugger jeans already bearing her black, jeweled belt and slipped them on. She reached into her shirt drawer and grabbed the first one she came across which was a white and blue t-shirt. She quickly pulled it over her head and walked out of her room.

She made her way down the hall and within a few seconds she reached Emma's room and stopped. She knocked on the psionics door and awaited her response. A few moments later Shalimar felt impatient and knocked again, this time with more force.

"Coming!" Emma yelled from the other side of the door. "Oh hey, Shal," Emma greeted with a bright smile. "Come on in."

"Thanks," the feral replied and stepped into the pink and black themed room. Emma closed the door behind her and turned back to Shalimar.

"Sorry I didn't hear you I was in the bathroom trying to decide how to wear my hair today," Emma informed.

"I'm sure it'll look great however you decide."

"Thanks."

Shalimar smiled and sat herself down on Emma's fluffy, pink bedspread. Emma turned and smiled sweetly at her.

"So what's up?" the psionic questioned.

"Might wanna ask Brennan that."

"What do you mean?"

Shalimar sighed before continuing.

"He kinda kissed me."

"Kissed you?"

"Yeah. Actually, it was a little more than kinda."

"Oh."

Emma walked over to sit beside Shalimar on the bed. She looked into the ferals eyes and Shalimar noticed how concerned she was.

"So are you two together?" Emma inquired.

"No."

Shalimar wondered if Emma's expression was concern for her friend or jealousy.

"But I think he made it clear he wants us to be."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I um, I'm not sure."

"Oh," Emma replied and tried not to look saddened by her words.

"So I was wondering if I could have that top I loaned you last week back. I wanted to wear it today."

"Ah, the power top," Emma said with a smile. She stood from the bed and began to search through her dresser drawer.

"Power top huh." Shalimar laughed.

"Well it is when you wear it."

Emma smiled knowingly at Shalimar and turned back to the drawer. Shalimar watched as the psionic searched her clothes. She couldn't help admire the visible skin her spaghetti string belly shirt revealed.

"Here it is," Emma said and removed the stunning gold top with see through veil. She handed the top to the grateful feral who smiled at the offering.

"Thanks."

Shalimar stood to her feet.

"I hope it still looks as good on me as it did on you."

Emma blushed at Shalimar's flattery.

"On a beautiful woman like you how could it not?"

Shalimar smiled and held back her blush. She leaned in to hug her psionic friend.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Emma replied. She rubbed the feral's back as their embrace ended.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

Shalimar turned and headed for the door.

"Adam said he wanted to talk to us all in the lab this morning."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you there then."

"Ok, bye."

Emma smiled a sweet goodbye as Shalimar exited the room.

Shalimar made her way back to her room to finish getting dressed. She closed her door and walked over to her bathroom before suddenly stopping in her tracks. She turned to face her bed and the grinning elemental lying on it, his arms crossed behind his head and his feet crossed over one another.

"Uh, hi, Brennan."

"Hey, girl, I missed you."

"Thanks but I'd like to finish getting dressed and all."

"I'd like to finish too."

Shalimar's senses and intuition informed her of his rising passion. He stepped from the bed and grinned as he walked towards her. She was surprised she didn't step away as he wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He took the shirt she'd been holing and dropped it to the floor without a second glance. He took her hand in his and gently ran his fingers between hers. She wondered what she was doing, what she was letting happen. She knew she wanted it but at the same time was unsure if she wanted it to happen or not.

Before she could decide if she should give in or pull away she felt the familiar moistness of Brennan's lips upon her own. She felt their bodies drawing even closer and was unsure which of them was responsible. She pulled her hand free from his and trailed it up his chest to rest on his broad shoulder. She leaned into his passionate kiss as much as she could until the only thing between them was their thin clothing.

Brennan's free hand rested itself on the ferals tiny waist but soon became too impatient to remain there. He reached downward, stroking her thigh through her jeans before cupping her in his hand. She sighed at the contact and kissed him deeper to show her appreciation.

Shalimar lost sight of everything around her and was only brought back into reality when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't pull away from him at first until she heard her friend's soft, familiar voice and the squeaking of her door as it slightly opened.

"Hey, Shal, I almost forgot-"

Shalimar turned to see the shocked look on the psionics face as she stood in her doorway.

"Sorry," Emma said in a low, almost inaudible voice before quickly turning to leave.

Shalimar sighed and turned back to Brennan, keeping her gaze on his chest to avoid his eyes. She felt him leaning towards her lips again but this time pushed him back. She took a step away from him and met his eyes with her own.

"I can't do this now, Brennan."

"Why not? Because of Emma? We don't have to explain ourselves, Shal."

"This isn't even clear to me, Brennan." She sighed as she paused. "I'd like you to leave now."

"Don't be like that, Shal-"

"I'm serious."

The look on her face told him she wasn't in a joking mood. He stood still for a moment as if waiting for her to change her mind and ask him to stay but her eyes never flickered. She looked back at him seeing an almost sneer on his face. He shook his head in frustration and raised his hands as he stepped to the door.

"Whatever," was all he offered as he exited the room, clearly very frustrated with the ferals decision.

"What am I doing?" Shalimar asked herself. She bent down to pick up her top off the floor where Brennan had carelessly dropped it. She shook it off and removed her shirt and pulled the top over her head, adjusting it as she did so. She headed over and closed the door to her bedroom Brennan had neglected to shut behind him and made sure to lock it, something she never did, to ensure she'd have some privacy at last.

She headed over to her closet and began to look through her shoes rack. What was she thinking? Did she really want to date Brennan? She sighed as she felt a small headache coming on. Did she just want to have fun with the elemental or did she actually have feelings for him? Were those feelings love or simply lust? She knew she's always had a thing for him and never tried to deny that to herself. All those times she'd been bothered or made a fuss whenever he was with some other girl must've been for a reason. She liked him. She'd always liked him and been drawn to him. She realized the feral in her couldn't help it. Somewhere in her consciousness she knew though that she didn't want to be with him. She could handle the attraction and the feelings she had for him and still know he wasn't someone she could see herself with for the rest of her life. She didn't desire it either but she also couldn't ignore the need he'd stirred inside her this morning or the strong sense of desire she felt from him.

She lifted her black sneakers from the rack and slipped them on, double knotting the laces. She stood up and placed herself in front of her mirror. She looked herself over and headed into the bathroom to continue fixing herself up.


	3. A Morning Meeting

Brennan walked fiercely through Sanctuary's halls as he headed to the dojo. After his meetings with Shalimar this morning he decided he had to do something to release some of his pent up energy. As he turned the corner into the open dojo he bumped into someone. He turned to see Emma standing beside him.

"Sorry," he offered and looked to see the psionic next to him seeming to stare in question at him. "Oh," he added after realized who it was.

"Morning, Brennan."

"Yeah," he reluctantly agreed.

"Something wrong?"

He sighed at her question and she could sense how frustrated and annoyed he was.

"Yeah there is," he almost seemed to snap at her. "When you knock on a door you're supposed to wait for an answer before you just barge in."

Emma remained silent for a moment trying to take in what he'd just said to her.

"I didn't barge in I was just-"

"Yeah whatever just don't do it again."

"Brennan, is something wrong with you?" she asked not understanding his rudeness. She could sense something about him seemed to be disturbed and couldn't help thinking there was more to his actions than either of them knew.

"I just don't appreciate you interrupting me with Shalimar and I don't want it to happen next time."

"Next time?"

"Next time I'm with Shal."

"Oh."

Brennan pushed his way past her and headed to the dojo to try and calm himself down.

"Don't forget to meet Adam in the lab!" Emma called behind him. She sighed and began to walk to the lab. When she entered she saw both Jesse and Adam each standing at separate computers.

"Morning, Emma," Adam greeted from behind his computer screen with a smile.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, guys," she replied. She walked over to stand beside Adam and folded her arms in front of her tank top. "Adam, have you talked to Brennan today?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"I don't know I was talking to him and he just seemed so different. Like he wasn't really himself. I talked to Shalimar and she said he was acting differently around her too."

"You think something's on his mind?"

"I think it's more than that. I got such a weird vibe from him almost like…" She shook her head as she began to trail off.

"Like what?"

"I don't know like he was carrying something new inside."

"Hmmm." Adam paused and thought. "Well, I'll see if I can come up with anything. I wanted you all to come in here this morning for some tests anyhow."

"Tests?"

"Yes. I'll explain when the others arrive."

Almost as if on queue, Shalimar strode herself into the lab. Her hands were stuffed in her back pockets as she sashayed over to them.

"Hey, guys, what'd I miss?" she asked and stopped in her place beside Emma.

"Shalimar," Adam began. "So nice of you to join us. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Well, after yesterdays fight I just wanna make sure you weren't shaken up."

"You should know it takes more than a few crazy mutants to shake me up, Adam."

"Crazy mutants who almost killed you."

"Yeah, almost that is."

Adam smiled back and began to wonder where the other member of the team was.

"Hey, Brennan," he called trough his comlink. "Brennan, ya there?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"We need you in the lab as soon as possible."

"Alright."

Shalimar turned expecting to see Emma still standing beside her but was surprised to see she'd relocated to sit across the room at one of the computers. She looked over to see Jesse smiling widely at her. She returned his smile and walked over to stand behind him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Adam asked me to do a little extra research on that mutant gang from yesterday. You feel ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. We thought we were gonna lose you there."

"Well, thanks again for your help." She smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders to squeeze them lightly.

"Anytime."

Shalimar looked over to Emma again and noticed the psionic seemed to be a little distressed and wondered what was bothering her friend. Shalimar looked up as a sweaty Brennan entered the lab. She noticed he seemed to glare in Emma's direction and she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Now that we're all here I can run a few tests," Adam explained.

"What kinda tests?" Brennan questioned.

"Just some precautionary tests after yesterday's fights," Adam explained. "I just have one more to run for you, Shalimar, and then you can leave."

"Why does she get to leave?"

"After her altercation yesterday I ran most of her tests last night. This one is designed to detect effects from a psionic."

"Effects from a psionic?" Emma asked as her attention was caught.

"To make sure none of the psionics powers had any lasting effects on us."

"Oh."

"And I want you all to go check out those warehouses they were operating from today. Just to make sure there aren't any members still trying to take care of business."

"No problem, Adam," Brennan agreed.

As Adam continued gathering information for his tests he noticed how Brennan and Emma seemed to avoid each other and wouldn't make any eye contact or conversation and wouldn't even stand near one another. He noticed Shalimar also seemed to be avoiding Brennan as well.

"Well, that's it for now," Adam finally said. "Why don't you all get ready to go check out those warehouses?"

"Alright," Brennan said and stood from the chair he'd been sitting backwards on.

Jesse nodded and exited the room and Brennan did the same.

"Hey, Em, is something wrong?" Shalimar asked and stepped closer to her friend. She rubbed her shoulder and looked at her full of concern at how distant the psionic had been acting.

"What?" Emma was taken off guard. "Oh, no I'm fine," she insisted. "But thanks." She smiled in an attempt to prove her stance but it didn't take any of the doubt from the ferals mind.

Shalimar thought it would be best if she didn't press the psionic for information she clearly didn't want to give at the moment. She smiled back at her friend and the two began to walk towards the door.

"Hey, you two," Adam called from behind.

Emma and Shalimar turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Wait a minute I wanna talk to you," he said. He walked out from behind the computer desk and stood before them both, crossing his arms. "Is there anything you two wanna tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked.

"Well, it seems to me that something's going on with you and Brennan."

Shalimar instantly felt herself becoming reluctant to discuss what Adam was driving at. She let out a slight laugh as she questioned, "what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you all basically avoided each other in here was my first clue," he answered.

Shalimar sighed knowing it was obvious there was some tension between them and she couldn't deny it.

"It's nothing, Adam," she insisted. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, I don't want there to be anything jeopardizing your working together."

"How about Shal and I go check out the warehouses together and Brennan and Jesse can work together?" Emma suggested, turning to smile at her friend.

"Fine," Adam agreed. "Just be careful and stay in contact.

"We will," she said as her and Shalimar turned to exit the lab.


	4. When You Play With Fire

As the four of them sat in the Helix Emma turned her head slightly to inform the guys of their plans, making an effort to speak towards Jesse and not Brennan.

"So when we get there Shal and I will take half the warehouses and you and Brennan will search the others."

"Wait a minute," Brennan said, quickly protesting the arrangement. "Why are we splitting up?"

"So we can cover more ground."

"Well, I'll go with Shalimar."

"This was Adam's suggestion, Brennan. Why don't you just go along with it?"

He sighed and quickly tired to hide his frustration.

"Adam, we're almost there," Emma informed as they saw the warehouses up ahead.

"Good," Adam's voice came through. "Be on the lookout and be careful. If you find anything that might connect to their other operations be sure to bring it back."

"Alright, Adam."

After searching the warehouses for an hour Brennan and Jesse hadn't turned up much. Brennan sighed loudly in annoyance and threw the broken pieces of wood back down as he stood up.

"It's not that bad, Brenn," Jesse called. "I don't think the few that got away are running business anymore."  
"Nah, it's not that. I've just been kinda annoyed lately."

"Why what's up?

"It's Shalimar."

"Shalimar?" Jesse suddenly became very interested at the mention of the ferals name. "What about her?"

"Because I think she's ready for us to be together but one minute she's all over me and the next she wants me to leave." Brennan shook his head at the thoughts of the undecided feral. "Women."

Jesse grinned. "Ferals," he added.

Emma sighed and stood beside Shalimar in the middle of the abandoned warehouse.

"I think they've got some other connections still in town," she said. "They came back for their hidden goods so I'd say they're still working the market." She looked to Shalimar holding the large, white powdered bag.

"Well that market's about to crash," Shalimar said. "Adam," she called over her link.

"Yeah, Shalimar, how's the search going?"

"We found some interesting stuff. I think there's still a few creeps hanging around town that need cleaning up. Emma and I are gonna head over and see if the guys need a hand and then we'll head back there."

"Alright. Good work."

"Let's go," Shalimar said to Emma and began to walk through the warehouse. Emma followed the feral and tried to ignore what had been on her mind all day.

"Shal," she began softly.

"Yeah?" Shalimar turned to look at her friend as the two kept walking.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Emma offered an apology.

"It's ok, Emma."

Shalimar smiled to inform her friend there were no hard feelings.

"So I guess you decided to be with Brennan."

"Actually I haven't. I kinda just got caught up in the moment and I could sense something from him. Something weird. I don't know it didn't really sit well with me."

"So you're not sure if it's the right time to be with him right now?"

"I don't know. I'm too confused and I've had a lot of other things on my mind lately."

"Oh, well-"

Emma cut herself off as she suddenly felt Shalimar's hand on her chest, pushing back against her breasts preventing her from walking any further. The feral stooped short and Emma stood still in her place as well.

"What is it?" she asked the feral whose yellow eyes were already scanning the seemingly empty warehouse.

"Shh."

Shalimar looked around the warehouse as her keen feral senses forewarned her of nearby danger.

"Get ready," she warned.

Emma's body tensed up as she peered around the empty silence that surrounded them. She suddenly felt herself being pushed fiercely aside by Shalimar and she ducked behind a large pillar. She looked to see Shalimar's acrobatic body flipping out of the way of a large fireball which seemed to just narrowly miss her.

Shalimar landed on her feet and quickly began fighting the large man beside her. As she fought the man she dodged the fireballs the other man across the warehouse was throwing at her.

Emma watched for a moment from behind her pillar and decided she had to do something to help her friend. She rushed to her right and ducked behind another pillar closer to the fire thrower. She peeked her head around the corner and sent a psi blast knocking him off his feet. She rushed over to ensure he was going to stay down when she felt a blunt and painful blow to her back causing her to fall to the ground.

"Emma!" Shalimar gasped at the sight of her friend in trouble. She turned her attention back to fighting the two psionics who'd attacked her. She kicked each of them down and quickly turned and headed for Emma at the other end of the warehouse.

Emma grunted in pain and rolled herself over onto her back. As soon as she did so she felt the sharp pain of a boot kicking her in the ribs. She cried out and looked up to see a grinning dark haired man standing above her. She tried to recatch her breath she'd lost when the wind was knocked out of her. The man lifted his foot again and she could see he aimed to crush her neck. She quickly raised her hands and caught his foot an inch from her throat and fought to hold him back. She felt him getting closer and suddenly she watched as Shalimar leapt over her, tackled him to the ground. She sat above him repeatedly hitting him before wrapping her hands around his head and snapping his neck.

Shalimar stood up and turned her head around to see the two psionics heading straight for her and Emma. When they were close enough she ran up the wall in front of her and back flipped toward them, kicking them both across the face. As they lost their balance Shalimar pounced on the backs, forcing them down to the ground. She grabbed the back of their heads and slammed their faces into the cement. She quickly got up and rushed to Emma's side.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern. She extended her hand and gently helped the psionic stand up.

"I think I'll live but- ow!" Emma braced herself against the feral as pain washed over her wounded body.

"Easy. I got ya."

"I'm sorry I let my guard down like that."

"It's ok," Shalimar informed.

The two looked up to see Jesse and Brennan rushing into the warehouse.

"Shal, you alright?" Brennan called as he quickly rushed to her side. He noticed her shirt had been slightly burned on the side and her stomach now bore a few bruises and minor cuts as well. Neither he nor Jesse seemed to notice Emma leaning on Shalimar's shoulder and clearly hurt.

"What happened, Shal?" Brennan asked, gently touching her cut stomach with his fingertips.

"Psionics attacked us and it looks like they've got fire elementals working for them now." She gestured to the motionless men on the floor, most of whom were now dead. "Let's get that one into custody."

"You sure you're alright, Shal?" Jesse asked full of concern for his friend as well.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Emma's the one I'm concerned about. Come on, let's get outta here."

Shalimar led the way back to the Helix helping a limping Emma along as well.

"You sure you don't need any help, Shal?" Brennan asked again as he closely followed her outside.

"Brennan, really I'm fine."

Emma couldn't help but feel ignored as Brennan and Jesse gushed all over Shalimar's well being and hadn't even asked her if she was ok. They'd hardly even looked at her since arriving. She couldn't help getting the readings from both of them informing her their only concern was for Shalimar. The more she felt of their emotions the worse it made her feel until she turned her attention to Shalimar and realized the feral cared for her deeply and was apparently the only one who did.


	5. Lick Your Wounds

When they reached Sanctuary Shalimar began to escort the wounded Emma to her room.

"Shal, where ya goin'?" Brennan asked as soon as he noticed Shalimar was leaving.

"I'm gonna take Emma to her room. Here, give this to Adam," she explained as she removed the plastic bag from the pocket of her leather coat and handed it to him. She flashed him a look as if to state "not now" as he lingered his hand on hers when taking it.

"Meet us in the lab when you're done," he instructed.

Shalimar nodded and Brennan turned to head to the lab where Jesse and Adam were already waiting.

Emma braced her weight against the ferals as she gently accompanied her towards her bedroom. Shalimar opened the door to Emma's room slowly and helped her inside and walked her over to the bed. She eased the psionic down to the mattress and sat herself beside her.

"Ow," Emma bit out. "That guy kicked me all over while I was down."

"Scumbag. Here, lemme take a look at that," Shalimar said and rolled up the psionics tank top revealing her middle section which was badly cut and bruised. She leaned in closer to examine her and gently touched the psionics warm flesh.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, a little."

Shalimar positioned her hands above the psionics chest seeming to pause before making contact with her skin. She gripped the woman's body and her soft fingers began to massage each of the psionic's ribs one by one. Emma twitched slightly but held her top up above her bra encouraging the feral to proceed. Shalimar worked her hands gently down the psionic's sides being sure to get a good feel of every muscle and bone she passed by.

Emma forgot about her pain for a moment and concentrated only on the warmth of Shalimar's hands skimming their way across her sore flesh. The feral's heated fingertips seemed to radiate a warm, healing glow that soothed every ache in the psionic's body. Every soft touch relaxed her further and her face displayed her gratefulness in a beautiful smile.

"Well, I don't think you broke anything but you might have bruised a rib," Shalimar said and removed her hands from Emma's body.

Emma instantly felt the pain of her wounds again as Shalimar's hands left her body.

"But I think we'll still have Adam take a look at it to be sure."

"Thanks for your help, Shal."

Shalimar smiled and gripped Emma's hand.

"Anytime."

"Can you help me off with this? I wanna put something more comfortable on?" Emma asked, shaking her top between her hands.

"Oh, sure," Shalimar agreed. She reached out and took the tank top in her hands and gently eased it over the psionics head. She smiled and gently placed it at the foot of the bed before standing to her feet and opening Emma's top dresser drawer.

"What do you wanna wear?"

"The silk nightgown in fine. It's really comfortable."

"You got it."

Shalimar removed the outfit and closed the drawer. She headed back to the bed and sat at Emma's side. She lifted the silk blouse and prepared to help the psionic into it.

"Wait," Emma interrupted. "Can you help me off with this first?" Emma asked, resting her hands on her bra straps. "I don't want any more pressure on my chest."

"Sure."

Emma leaned up slightly and Shalimar could see how discomforted she was. Shalimar paused for a moment and looked over the psionics bare skin. The dim light in her room helped bring out the hue and Shalimar reached around Emma's back, lingering in place for a moment.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked, Shal," Emma chuckled.

Shalimar grinned and began to unhook the psionics bra. Upon completing her task she pulled the soft garment forward and Emma assisted by removing the straps from her shoulders. Shalimar set the bra behind her on the bed. She picked up the nightshirt and helped ease it over Emma's head.

Emma smiled a thank you and lie herself back down on the sheets. Shalimar looked at the way the top covered half of each of Emma's breasts in a blue, silk waterfall. The sight of the silk against the hue of the psionics skin seemed to hypnotize the feral.

As Emma began to button her shirt Shalimar stood up and headed to the end of the bed. Gently removing the psionics shoes, she placed them in the corner of the room. When she turned around she noticed Emma was sliding her pants down her legs in a swirling motion that further enraptured her interest. She dropped the shed pants to the floor and look over to Shalimar.

"Can you hand me those pants please?"

Shalimar walked to the bedside and picked up the matching silk pants and handed them to the grateful psionic.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks," Emma said, slipping the comfortable pants on her half naked body.

Shalimar stepped closer to lean against the edge of the bed and Emma studied the ferals stomach as it pushed against the sheets.

"You're hurt," she said, reaching out to run her fingertips along the scratches of the ferals belly.

"I'll be fine but I want you to rest for a while."

Shalimar turned down the sheets and gestured for Emma to move over. Emma inched herself sideways so Shalimar could pull the covers down and Emma slid herself underneath becoming surrounded by the soft satin. Shalimar tucked the psionic in and offered her a warm, comforting smile.

"You rest here," Shalimar began. "I'll go get you some water and tell Adam he's gonna have to give you a body scan." She patted Emma's hands and stood up. "I'll be back," she informed and headed to the door.

"Thanks, Shal."

Emma smiled and reached for her television remote as the feral left her room.

Shalimar closed the psionics door and made her way to the lab where she found Adam, Jesse and Brennan already awaiting her arrival.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Shalimar," Adam said looking up with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine. Emma had a run in with a few psionics down at the warehouse. I don't think it's too serious but you should check it out anyway."

"Sure, I'll get right on it. In the meantime how are you?" Adam moved closer to the ferals side, tilting his head to smile as he looked into her golden eyes. "Do you need anything?" He took her hand gently within his own and stroked her palm lightly, tracing small circles over her skin.

"Really, I'm fine, Adam. Just please go check on Emma for me."

Adam sighed. Shalimar wondered if he was reluctant to ensure Emma's safety by the tone of his huff.

"Alright." He seemed unenthused to agree. "Brennan and Jesse will fill you in on the plans," he stated and turned to leave the lab and head towards Emma's room.

Shalimar watched curiously as he left and turned back to Brennan and Jesse across from her.

"So what's going on?"

Brennan smirked at her addressing him and walked to stand beside her. He leaned himself back against the counter and placed his hands behind him.

"Adam thinks they're still operating under a different drug lord somewhere in town. He's got a lead on a couple places he wants us to check out."

As Shalimar listened to him she noticed the seductive gleam in his eyes as he looked her over. With everything that had happened between them recently she didn't want to provoke it any further until her mind was made up. She pretended not to notice the desire overflowing in his eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She sighed and shifted her gaze back to Jesse who was already smiling widely at her.

"So we're heading out again?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Jesse answered and side stepped to the computer next to him. "Adam thinks the man calling the shots in the operations is a Mark Harris. He's a psionic gangster and drug lord."

Shalimar and Brennan looked as Jesse displayed the profile information for the mutant.

"And you don't think he blew town already?" Shalimar asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and noticing how Brennan grinned as she did so.

"No. Adam said he's not big time enough to feel he has to. Either that or he's too arrogant. Besides, he's in the business to recruit some new mutant gang members after our shakedown of his operations. Adam thinks whatever his new deal is he's closing it soon."

"Well, let's get over there and see what we can do about it," she eagerly suggested.

"Not until we patch up those cuts of yours," Jesse informed.

"Jesse, I'm fine."

"I know you're a tough girl, Shal, but-"

"Just get the Helix ready, Jess, I'll be right back," she insisted and flashed him a wide-eyed looked before exiting the lab. She headed down the hall back to Emma's room as the wellness of her friend was the only thing on her mind. She knocked on Emma's half opened door and peeked inside to see Adam at her bedside. They both turned and smiled at her as she entered.

"Hey," Emma greeted as Shalimar strode over to stand next to Adam. Shalimar wondered if Emma had actually seemed to glow when she entered the room.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?"

"Not too bad," the psionic informed with a bright smile.

"Hey, Shal," Adam said. "Did the guys tell you the plans for today?"

"Yeah, they filled me in. We're about to head out."

"You're leaving?" Emma questioned, her tone dictating how displeased she was at the news.

"They have to go on another mission. You're going to stay here and rest," Adam informed her.

Shalimar noticed how saddened and let down the psionic suddenly appeared to be. She wished she could stay by her side for the rest of the day but being she was never one to sit out a good fight she knew her duty was calling.

"Maybe we can talk when you get back," Emma suggested.

Shalimar smiled and leaned over to squeeze the psionics hands gently.

"You bet."

"Be careful."

"I will," Shalimar said playfully as she left the room. She thought about how much she'd rather curl up next to her friend than sniff out drug smuggling mutants downtown. She looked into the lab to see Brennan and Jesse still standing where she'd left them.

"You guys ready?" she asked and instantly turned to head for the Helix.

Brennan and Jesse looked at each other briefly before quickly and anxiously following the feral out the door.


	6. Apartment Hunting

Soon enough Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan were outside the abandoned apartment complex where Adam had sent them.

"This is it," Brennan confirmed. "How about we split up. Shalimar and I will go-"

"Wait a minute," Jesse quickly interrupted. "Why are you two going together?" he asked seeming annoyed with Brennan's suggestion. "Why don't I go with Shalimar this wa-"

"Because it just makes more sense she go with me," Brennan snapped back.

"And why's that?"

"Um, excuse me," Shalimar interrupted. "But I don't need you two to make my decisions for me. That's why I don't have any bathing suits I can wear in public." She raised her eyes to each of them to inform she didn't appreciate being bickered over. She realized when she got back to Sanctuary it would probably be best if she spoke to Adam about the way they had been acting recently. She thought Emma might be on to something when she suggested something might be wrong.

"Brennan, you go around the back. Jesse and I will go through the front and we'll meet you inside," Shalimar instructed.

Brennan snitched at her orders but knew it was best not to draw out a fight. He looked to a proudly smiling Jesse who almost seemed to be gloating and holding his head up high. Brennan turned and headed around the back of the apartments as Shalimar and Jesse walked further down the sidewalk. They headed up to a large door and Shalimar turned the knob, quickly realizing it was locked.

"Locked," she said.

"I can phase us in or-" Jesse cut himself off as Shalimar quickly kicked the door, smashing it down. "That could work too."

Jesse followed Shalimar into the empty apartment and Shalimar's eyes quickly turned yellow as she began to search the room.

"They were here recently," she stated. "And they're dealing. A lot. There were at least four of them."

"Why don't we see if we can lift any finger prints?" Jesse suggested. "See if we can run 'em and find out who else he's got working for him."

"I'll get to work," the feral agreed.

Brennan made his way around the side of the apartments being careful to look out for any mutant gangsters. Knowing first hand how these types of deals usually went down he knew full well there was a good chance there were lookouts and guards patrolling the area.

As he turned the corner into the courtyard he stopped as voices became audible to him from up ahead. He quickly ducked behind the wall and leaned over slightly so he might be able to overhear what they were saying.

"Tomorrow's the deadline," he heard a man exclaim. "I want my goods delivered and my money on it's way. Is that clear?"

The tone in the mans voice told Brennan he meant business. He leaned his head over the wall and saw the medium sized man in a leather coat and black pants answer a ringing cell phone. He turned to leave and the two men in black suits next to the man began to follow him to the end of the sidewalk. The three men he'd been talking to turned to face each other and their voices were so low Brennan couldn't make them out. He concentrated hard in an effort to pick words out from their conversation.

As he listened, suddenly Brennan heard a large crash and he turned to the open window above the men who all fixed their attention to it as well. He realized Shalimar and Jesse were probably up there and knew he had to do something to distract them. He reached around the corner and threw and electric bolt at one of them, knocking him off his feet. The other two instantly headed in Brennan's direction and he ducked behind the wall of the nearest apartment.

Brennan looked to see he had two men to his front right standing behind a wall and the other three in front of him in one of the groves from the apartment door sections. He looked around the corner and saw the man he'd just stuck down had now disappeared. He ducked back behind the wall as a fireball went flying by his head almost hitting him. He juiced up an electric charge and quickly shot it around the corner hitting one of the men in the arm. He looked back up to the window above as the sounds of a fight caught his attention. He focused himself once more on his fight at hand as another fireball flew by him. His eyes widened and he felt the intense heat from the fire as it passed by his jaw line. He thrust his arm around the corner again continuing to add to the crossfire between them.

Brennan realized in order to get a better shot he'd have to move from behind the wall. He surveyed his surroundings and decided to make a run for the other side of the wall across the courtyard. He stepped out from the security of the wall and threw electric bolts at the men in his field of vision.

Before another move could be made the sound of a window smashing echoed through the courtyard. Glass fell from the sky and Brennan and the men attempted to shield their faces. Brennan looked up to see the man he'd attacked flying through the air, yelling, and finally landing on the cement water fountain with a large crack. A second later Shalimar jumped from the broken window, bracing herself as she landed, her feral eyes signifying she was ready for action.

"Shal, get down!" Brennan called as he noticed the man standing behind her.

Shalimar flipped out of the way and Brennan's electric bolt knocked the would be attacker to the ground. The next thing Brennan knew two men were approaching him from behind. He turned and quickly engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the men.

Shalimar looked back to see two more men rushing out from around the corner. They raised their arms towards her and a flood of fireballs made their way for the feral. Shalimar turned to scale the wall beside her, running along the side of it as fireball after fireball exploded against the concrete behind her narrowly missing her. As she reached the end of the wall she jumped off just as Jesse turned the corner. He wrapped his arms around her and massed as he was struck with the oncoming fireballs. He pulled them both out of the line of fire and looked over to ensure she was alright.

"Nice timing," she complemented.

"Nice moves."

Shalimar rushed to Brennan's side and took one of the men off his hands as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick sending him flying into the wall. She fiercely grabbed his throat and held him up against the wall.

"Tell me what your boss has planned," she demanded. The man sneered at her and she pressed harder in an effort to break him.

"You'll get nothing from me, freak."

"Wrong answer." She shook her head knocking it into his. He grunted at the harsh contact but she kept her tight grip on his neck holding his firmly against the wall.

"Tell me when he's closing his deal and you just might live to see me stop it!"

The man gritted his teeth at her as he tried to breathe under her strong hold. Her yellow eyes were fixed on his fear ridden blue gems and she pressed harder hoping he'd talk only to have him spit in her face. She brought her leg forward to rest her knee between his legs and snickered at the growing fear in his eyes. She loosened her hold on his neck, dropping him onto her knee as she thrust it forward as he came down. She felt his cry of pain vibrate in his throat and she turned to throw him across the courtyard into a nearby wall. He smashed into the concrete and sunk to the ground motionless.

She tuned and saw Brennan knock his attacker out as well. He turned to the approaching fire elementals and Jesse quickly rushed in front of him and Shalimar. The elementals threw their fireballs once more and Jesse massed, allowing Brennan and Shalimar to take cover behind him but not before a fireball caught the edge of Brennan's shoulder. Brennan reached around the impervious Jesse and launched two bolts at the men taking them both out.

They looked around the courtyard to notice no more enemies remained and took a moment to gather themselves after the fight.

"Guess their boss made an early break for it," Brennan observed.

"Guess so," Jesse agreed. "Let's head back."


	7. The Element Of Attraction

As the three headed back into Sanctuary they found Adam and Emma awaiting their return in the lab.

"Hey, guys," Adam greeted. "What do you got for me?"

"Six men and one boss. Could've been Mark but I couldn't get a clear view," Brennan informed. "We took some of them out but the others fled."

"All mutants?"

"Fire elementals and humans from what we saw."

"And what happened here?" Adam questioned at seeing Brennan flinching with his shoulder. He removed his leather coat and placed it on the back of the computer chair.

"A little fireball," he answered. "Nothing I can't handle."

Adam looked over the slight burns on his shoulder as well as his torn white muscle shirt. Shalimar leaned in and made a face to show how nasty his wound was but Brennan only smiled at how cute she looked.

"Well, we'll take care of it," Adam insisted. "Besides you aren't going back out today."

"I heard these guys talking about their deal going down tomorrow. It sounded pretty important. I overheard him saying something about the docks and a load of cash."

"Yeah, I've been doing some homework while you were gone and I think I might have some more information," Adam explained. "Jesse, I'll need you to do some hacking and see if we can get an exact location and time on this deal."

"Sure thing, Adam," Jesse agreed and headed to the computer to get straight to work.

"Shal, are you ok?" Emma asked her friend as she stood beside her and took her hand.

"Yeah, how are you, sweetie?"

"I'm doing a little better."

Shalimar smiled at the pleasant news and stroked the psionics hair, letting her hand fall to stroke her back.

"There's nothing more you can do today," Adam said. "Jesse and I will keep digging for leads. Why don't you all rest until tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shalimar agreed and smiled at Emma beside her who seemed to blush at her gesture.

"This Mark guy had quite a few bodyguards with him too, Adam," Brennan added.

"I imagine he would. He'll probably be expecting an attack today that's why you're all staying here. We'll work on putting a game plan together for tomorrow and I'd really like your input, Brennan."

"Nice work, guys," Emma complimented. "I'm gonna go lie down."

Shalimar noticed the "come hither" look the psionic flashed her before leaving and she smiled as she began to leave the lab as well.

"Shalimar," Adam called.

Shalimar turned to face him as he approached to stand in front of her.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure, Adam, what is it?"

Adam stepped out into the hall and Shalimar followed.

"So how has everything been going?" he asked.

"Um, fine," she responded with a smile.

"I mean with Brennan. Did you two do ok today?"

"Oh, yeah fine."

"So you don't think there's any problems in the team I should look into?"

"We all did fine today," she assured. She knew she wasn't being totally honest but decided any problems or complications would probably be better addressed by her without dragging Adam or the rest of the team into it. She'd wanted to discuss it with him but realized it would probably be better if she approached Brennan in private first.

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just after earlier I thought there might be some tension. Also, those tests I did this morning…" Adam paused as he searched Shalimar's face for her response. It constantly annoyed her how he always seemed to pause for dramatic effect at just the wrong time. "I have a theory I think you should hear about."

"Well what is it?"

"I want to check the results again before I'm positive but I'll come discuss it with you soon"

"Alright."

"So are you ok?"

He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders and starred deeply into her eyes. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Well, if you need anything just ask me."

"I will."

It always made Shalimar feel special when Adam showed affection and concern for her. She appreciated how he always looked out for her.

Adam smiled and leaned in to hug her tightly. He kissed her cheek as he backed up and headed back into the lab to continue with his work.

Shalimar began to walk down the hall but Brennan's voice suddenly made her stop in her tracks.

"Hey, Shal, wait up!"

Brennan quickly rushed to catch up to the feral who was already halfway down the hallway.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked with a light smile.

"Emma said she wanted to talk."

"Well, what if I said I wanted to talk?"

"You'll hafta take a number."

Shalimar turned to head back down the hall but Brennan grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. She looked down to his hand gripping her elbow and turned her eyes up to his.

"When are we gonna stop this charade, Shal?"

"What?"

Shalimar had been so offset by his somewhat exaggerated boldness and bluntness all day she was beginning to become less shocked at his actions.

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Fighting what?"

"Us."

"There is no us, Brennan," she reminded him.

"But there could be. You want there to be."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Are you trying to deny you're attracted to me?"

"No."

"So you are attracted to me?" he arrogantly accused although he already knew the answer.

Shalimar sighed before responding, "Yes."

He grinned down at her upon hearing her sweet admission. He let the hand that gripped her elbow trail up her arm and across her collarbone. He stepped closer as the balls of his fingers trailed up her soft neck. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer to him and smiled when he realized she was leaning herself in as well. His lips pressed to hers, loving the sweet taste of her on his own. He kissed her long and hard and she nipped his lips back softly, almost teasingly.

Shalimar took a few steps back and hoped she'd have the strength to pull her mouth from his but he stepped forward, not letting her out of his reach. She felt her back press against the wall behind her and Brennan's hard body pressed against her chest, trapping her between the two. She felt his hand roaming freely up her thigh, skimming across her stomach and under her shirt to cup her breast in his warm hand.

Shalimar suddenly realized she'd been so caught up in kissing him that she hadn't taken a decent breath is so long. She managed to pull her mouth free and rest her head on his shoulder as he pressed his body harder against hers, rubbing his knee between her legs. She pulled his body even closer to her own and smiled as he kissed his way across her collarbone and neck.

Upon opening her eyes Shalimar was surprised to see Emma heading in the opposite direction down the hall. She knew the psionic had seen her and Brennan and it bothered her, stopping her from enjoying Brennan's kisses and touches.

"Wait," she softly protested. She had to admit to herself she really didn't want him to stop. "Brennan," she said louder and removed her head from his shoulder. "Brennan, stop." she brought her face to his and saw he intended to kiss her again. She tried to pull back but the wall behind her head prevented her from doing so and his lips were once again gracing her own.

"Brennan," she mumbled his name against his lips. "Brennan!" She yanked her head to the side so she'd be able to speak. She saw his head moving towards hers again and she placed her hands on his chest to push him back.

"What's the problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"Stop," she flatly ordered him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so."

She gently eased him another step back and began to adjust her top his hungry hands had displaced. Brennan's hand was working its way up her sides once more as he grinned devilishly at her. She sighed in frustration and took his hand from her body.

"I need to go," she said and stepped forwards only to have Brennan's hands on her shoulders stopping her.

"Wait a minute," he demanded. "I'm sick of you running out on me like this. We need to talk."

"I don't think talking is what's on your mind right now."

"Shal, I-"

"Brennan, when I'm ready to talk I'll tell you."

"That's not good enough," he snickered.

"Well, it's just gonna have to do," she said and removed his hands from her shoulders. "I have to go."

"What, Emma again? She can wait, Shal."

"Yeah, so can you," she snapped and pushed her way past him, now annoyed by his words as she huffed down the hall.

"Shal," he called after her. "Shalimar, get back here and finish the argument! Shalimar! Shal!"

But it was no use as she was already out of sight. Brennan lowered his gaze to the floor and kicked the wall out of frustration and turned to head for the dojo.


	8. Popular Ferals

Shalimar huffed down the hall towards Emma's room. It occurred to her she always got annoyed after an altercation like that with Brennan. She realized she should've told him her true feelings much sooner and it was probably her own fault for the way things now were. She knocked on Emma's door as she reached her room.

"Emma?" she questioned through the barrier. "Emma?" she asked and knocked again.

"Yeah," the psionic answered though she didn't open the door.

"You said you wanted to talk," the feral reminded her.

"Yeah," Emma's answer was in a low voice and Shalimar had to concentrate to hear her. "But can you come back later? I was just about to take a bath."

"Oh, sure, hon. I guess I'll see ya later then."

"Thanks," Emma answered sitting on her bed with tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't let the feral see her like this and was sure she didn't want to explain it to her. Furthermore, she wasn't even sure the explanation would please the feral.

Shalimar's intuition informed her there was more Emma wasn't telling her. She hoped she'd feel like talking about it later and turned to head to her own room. When she got there she entered to see Jesse standing next to her dresser and she noticed her top drawer was slightly opened.

"Hey, Jess," she said as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Shal," he replied with a smile. He seemed to be taken off guard and she wondered what he'd been doing before she got there. "You ok? Not hurt from the fight are you?"

"Why does everyone suddenly think I'm a piece of glass that's gonna break?"

"Just concerned about you is all."

He smiled and stepped over to her and leaned in the doorway.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked and turned to face him in his new location.

He grinned at her for a moment and slowly reached for the edge of the door to pull it closed as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm glad you asked," he replied and instantly reached for her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

Shalimar was too shocked at first to react but quickly came to her senses and pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked at the unusual way he was acting.

"What I hope you've always wanted," he answered and reached for her once again. She put her arms up to signify for him to stop and took a step back to confirm it.

"Jesse, have you been drinking?" Shalimar asked, seeming like the only logical explanation. She had no problem kissing friends but seeing as how her and Jesse didn't have that kind of relationship she found it suspicious.

"No, Shal, I'm just sick of hiding my feelings for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Shal."

His tone told her exactly what he meant and Shalimar stood still for a moment trying to think of something to say to her friend. Finally, she sighed and began to respond.

"Jesse, I don't think-"

"Wait a minute, Shal. I know what you're going to say. We're friends and that's all there is to it. I know we tried for more a long time ago and agreed this was best but I just can't stop thinking about you. I think if we really tried we could have something special here."

"Jesse," she began but stopped herself this time. Her mind was blank and she couldn't compose any explanation that would be appropriate. "Can I just have some time alone?" she finally asked, deciding she wasn't in the mood to deal with the situation right then. "Please?"

Jesse sighed knowing he really wanted his answer right away but knew better then to push the feral.

"It's Brennan isn't it?" he finally asked.

"No, Jesse, I have enough on my mind right now. I just need some time."

Jesse reluctantly sighed and stepped towards the door.

"Alright," he agreed. "You know where to find me." He smiled and headed out the door leaving Shalimar even more confused. She knew this could cause some problems in the team and decided it was probably time she talked to Adam though he himself had been acting a little differently lately.

She walked to her door and stuck her head out to see if anyone was nearby. She didn't want to deal with either Brennan or Jesse at the moment and hoped she could evade them while on her way to the lab.

She left her room and walked down the hall towards the lab. As she passed the living room she was surprised to see Adam relaxing in the chair writing in a journal.

"Adam," she said and stopped beside the chair.

"Shalimar," he greeted happily. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was just recording some information about those tests I ran earlier and I was hoping to talk to you about them."

"What is it, bad news?"

"Well, not bad news just a little tricky. Why don't we go to your room and talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure," the feral agreed and the two headed back down the hall to her room. When she got there Adam was sure to close the door so no one would hear.

"So what is it?" she questioned when they were in the privacy of her bedroom.

"Well, I ran the tests to see if anyone had been effected by the psionics," Adam said and paused.

Shalimar looked at him anxiously awaiting to hear what else he had to say.

"What is it, Adam, do you get like an extra bonus if I actually die from the suspense?" she joked.

Adam smiled and continued.

"I'm afraid the tests were positive."

"What does that mean? I've been affected by a psionic?"

"No, not you. The others are the ones who're infected."

"So how are they infected?"

"Well, based on what I've heard and witnessed so far and the time of the infection I believe they've all become very attached to you. They all feel like they're in love with you."

"Adam, you're telling me a psionic has made the whole team fall in love with me?"

"I believe so, yes."

"And how is that possible?"

"Well, when you were attacked we were all worried about you. We saw you trying to defend yourself and saw you get hurt. I think what happened was the psionic triggered our most active emotions at the time and escalated them in an attempt to distract us. At that time we were all feeling the same thing, love and concern for you."

"So now they all love me and are obsessed with me?"

"Yes."

Shalimar paused as she thought over she stunning news.

"And what about you? Have you been infected?"

"No, I'm not but I'm afraid the rest of the team is."

"Have you told them?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. I thought it might be best to wait until after your mission tomorrow to break it to them. It's not becoming a problem is it?"

"It could be a problem?"

"Yes. When people are infected like that they can say and do things they normally wouldn't. If we told them now it might jeopardize your teamwork tomorrow."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll work on finding something to reverse the effects. In the meantime I think you should keep this quiet."

Shalimar shook her head in agreement.

"Alright."

"Great."

Adam smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly and slowly.

"I'm headed back to the lab," he informed and turned to open the door. "I'll call you with any new information."

"Thanks."

"By the way, you look really beautiful in that outfit."

Adam smiled at her again before turning to leave the feral alone in her room with the news.


	9. Feral Comfort

Shalimar remained motionless analyzing everything she'd just heard. It occurred to her if it was true the team members had been infected by a psionic she realized everything her friends had said and done to her might not be accurate. She knew there was something between her and Brennan and hadn't really seriously contemplated dating him until he was so bold with her, but if he was infected it would give her something more to consider.

She rubbed her head as it began to ache with all the doubts running through it. She remembered Emma had asked her to talk but wondered if she'd been infected too. She thought it might be best if she didn't go talk wit her, especially if she was going to act the same way Brennan and Jesse were towards her, but the more she thought it over the more she realized her friend was upset and counting on her to be there for her. She sighed and left her room and walked down the hall towards Emma's. When she reached her door she took a deep breath in preparation and knocked.

"Emma, it's Shalimar."

"Hey," Emma greeted when she opened the door. She instantly smiled at seeing the feral standing before her. "I've been waiting for you. Come on in." Emma stepped aside allowing for Shalimar to enter. Emma closed the door behind her and Shalimar headed over to sit on the bed.

"So how ya feelin'," the feral asked.

Emma smiled and made her way to the other side of the mattress to sit on the bed beside Shalimar.

"Better, thanks."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually," Emma began and bit the bottom of her lip before continuing. "One of your trademark massages would be great." Emma smiled at her friend as she waited for her to answer.

Shalimar remembered what Adam had said and knew she should act normally but couldn't stop wondering if the psionic was infected or not.

"Sure," the feral agreed.

"Great."

Emma kicked her shoes off and lie on her stomach on her mattress, gently easing herself down. She reached back and pulled her long, red hair to the side exposing her soft neck to the feral. Reaching down, she pulled her silk top over her head and dropped it down to the floor. She inched herself over until she was in the middle of the mattress and sighed in comfort as she settled herself in. She crossed her arms in front of herself and rested her chin on her elbow, allowing most of her breasts to become visible.

Shalimar removed her shoes and gently climbed into bed. She straddled her knees on either side of the psionics slim hips and settled down, making herself comfortable atop the woman. She sat still for a moment looking over every bare inch of the beautiful woman beneath her. She reached out, placing her open palms on the psionics sides, sprawling her fingers into the warm skin underneath. She felt every breath the psionic took expand in her chest. She watched as her back moved gently with each breath, rising softly before falling back down again.

Shalimar loved the feel of the psionics soft, warm skin beneath her own and smiled when she'd sigh with pleasure at her touches. She moved her gently caresses up and down Emma's bare back, trailing a path from her shoulder to her hip. She felt a triumph as Emma moaned with content at her efforts.

As she moved her hands back up Emma's sleek, curvaceous sides she trailed her fingers across the psionics soft breasts and felt her instantly shiver and draw in a ragged breath as she did so. Emma couldn't hold back her delightful moan as the tips of the ferals fingers traced back down her breasts again. She massaged her way down Emma's ribs, taking special care as she brushed over her injured areas. Emma smiled and moaned deeper against her arm as the ferals fingers played in her lotioned skin.

"Hmmm…that's great."

Shalimar was pleased to give the psionic so much pleasure and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the large bruise of the psionics back. She pressed her lips to the purple and blue flesh, letting them linger slightly before pulling back to continue with her rub down. Emma drew in a long breath and slowly released it, telling the feral how happy she was making her.

When Shalimar finally finished her massage she eased herself off the psionic and stood to the floor. She hated herself for stopping almost as much as Emma did and she looked to the psionic who couldn't keep the large, satisfied smile off her glowing face.

Emma sighed and turned over to sit herself up. Shalimar tried not to stare at the topless psionic as she bent down to pick up her silk top. She couldn't help admire the woman's beauty as her breasts fell together when she leaned forward.

Emma lifted the top and pulled it over her head, disappointing the feral. She smiled gratefully over to Shalimar and leaned back against the pillow on the headboard.

"Thanks a lot. I'm so much more loose and relaxed from my neck down to the bottom of my spine."

"Glad I could help," Shalimar accepted and cracked her knuckles out.

"You gonna come sit down?"

Shalimar paused for a moment then smiled back.

"Yeah," she answered and headed to the other side of the bed to sit down beside the psionic.

"So," Emma began in preparation to talk but Shalimar turned to look at her and spoke before she could think of something to say.

"I know you saw me and Brennan earlier in the hall."

"I'm sorry. I guess I have bad timing huh."

Shalimar noticed how displeased the psionics icicle eyes became and couldn't help wonder why she seemed saddened at the mention of her with Brennan.

"So is it official yet?" Emma asked, avoiding eye contact with the feral.

"No, but not for Brennan's lack of trying."

Shalimar studied Emma's expression again and couldn't ignore how put off she seemed to be.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"What?" Emma asked finally looking up into the ferals eyes. "Nothing," she quickly said, answering her own question.

"You can tell me, Emma."

Emma sighed wondering if that was actually true. She wanted to tell the feral all the reasons she didn't think she should be with Brennan but somehow held her tongue. She sat silently until Shalimar asked her again.

"Emma, what is it?"

She inched herself closer to the psionic hoping she might confide in her whatever seemed to be bothering her. If there was something upsetting her friend than it was bothering her as well and concern, not only curiosity, had dug itself into her emotions for the psionic.

Emma sighed, turning her eyes from Shalimar's again.

"It's just," she began before dragging out another long sigh.

"Just what?"

"You and Brennan."

"What about us?"

Emma instantly felt regretful for telling the feral what was on her mind. She knew she wouldn't let her change the subject now no matter how hard she tried.

"I don't know it just." Emma paused as she wondered how to finish her statement. "Doesn't sit well with me."

"Doesn't sit well with you?" Shalimar echoed as if to confirm she'd heard properly.

"No," Emma answered in a sigh.

"So you think I'm not capable of making my own decisions?" the feral asked, wondering why she'd even done so but had to find out what exactly the psionic was trying to tell her.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, thanks for your concern but I'm a big girl."

"I know, Shal, I just don't think…" Emma trailed off again. She desperately wanted to get out of the current conversation and hated herself for even bringing it up.

"I don't think you're right together."

Emma hoped she didn't offend her friend but couldn't help sensing the curiosity quickly building up inside the feral next to her.

"I mean in a way you are but in other ways…I just think he should find someone else."

"Really? Like who?"

"I don't know, anyone."

"You mean maybe you for example?"

"I didn't mean that at all."

"Oh really?"

Emma could tell by Shalimar's tone that she didn't believe her, not to mention she could sense the ferals doubt pouring off her immensely.

"Then how come the last two times you saw us together you stormed off?"

"I didn't storm off I-"

"Basically stormed off, Emma. Is it jealousy?"

"Can we not talk about this please?"

Emma wasn't prepared to handle the direction the conversation was taking and prayed Shalimar would let her off the hook.

"Why? It's ok to be jealous, Emma, you're only human."

"I just think you can do better is all."

"What?"

"I don't think he deserves you."

"Wait a minute, are you jealous of me or him?"

Shalimar sat in the silence for a moment awaiting her answer.

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

Shalimar sighed accepting the psionics answer. She moved herself closer to sit directly beside her and rested her head gently on her shoulder.

"I know and I appreciate it."

Shalimar smiled and reached over to take Emma's hand and offered a firm grip. Emma titled her head against Shalimar's, allowing red locks to combine with blonde ones and create a strawberry pond on their shoulders.

"I think I'm going to bed," Emma informed without moving a muscle. "Will you stay with me?"

Shalimar had almost forgotten everything Adam had told her until she felt Emma's fingers weaving between her own. She wanted it to mean something more but doubted the psionic really felt the same way.

"You sure you want me to stay?"

"Yeah. Your love heals me," Emma confirmed. "And I'd really like it if you did." She turned her head to Shalimar's as she prepared to answer.

"So would I." Shalimar returned Emma's warm smile with one of her own. She knew she could never turn down a night in Emma's room and it'd been a while since they'd shared a bed.

Emma began to turn down the sheets and slid herself in. Shalimar followed the psionics lead and joined her under the covers. She reached over to the light switch and flipped it off, turned back over in bed. She felt Emma inch herself closer and turned over to lie on her side. Shalimar smiled as she felt the psionics warm body close to her own. Emma's hand cupped against the ferals shoulder and the softness of her touch comforted Shalimar. Emma rest half her head on Shalimar's arm and she could feel the psionics hot breath as it escaped her body, passing through her full lips to blow across her arm.

"Goodnight," Emma said softly, her tiredness evident in her weary voice.

"Goodnight," Shalimar replied, closing her eyes to rest after a long day.


	10. The Electricity Between Us

Shalimar awoke the next morning to find Emma still asleep beside her, peaceful as ever. She slowly inched herself out from under the psionic's arms and gently eased her head off her shoulder. She slid herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As she reached for the knob she stopped as a piece of paper on the psionic's chair caught her attention. She reached down and slowly pulled it free from under Emma's jacket, being careful not to make any noise and wake her. She looked back to ensure the psionic was still asleep then stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shalimar read the page that confessed the psionic's secret love for her, her mouth almost hanging open the entire time. She read every sentence almost twice, shocked at the news her friend was in love with her and hoped she could tell her. Shalimar felt flattered, special, that a girl like Emma would love her like that. Her smile faded. She remembered Adam's words. Emma only thinks she loves her and would soon come to her senses.

The sound of the psionic moving about in the bedroom prompted Shalimar to carefully fold the paper and slip it into her pocket. She leaned over to the mirror and began to brush her displaced hair. Upon finishing getting ready she opened the door to see Emma already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on.

"Hey," Emma said cheerfully. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, great."

Emma smiled as she finished tying her shoes and looked up at the feral.

"Thanks for staying with me?"

Shalimar smiled and tried her best not to let the psionic know everything she was feeling after reading the note she'd written. She knew if she stayed in there much longer the intuitive woman would pick up on it.

"Anytime."

Emma stood up and waked herself over to the feral. Stepping as close as she could, she wrapped her arms tightly around her, eliminating all space between their bodies. Her head nuzzled itself against the feral's shoulder. Her arms rubbed her back in gentle, caring strokes over and over.

Shalimar smiled at holding the psionic so closely, feeling comforted and calm within her loving arms. The scent of the woman entered her as she breathed causing her to smile at the touching, so plain yet so amazing.

Emma finally leaned back keeping her arms wrapped around the feral's waist. Shalimar felt the psionic's fingers playing against her hips and starred deeply into her blue eyes. Their faces inched closer and for a second everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Shalimar froze in anticipation and Emma's lips brushed against her own so softly, almost teasing her, building her desire for a full kiss. Shalimar craved more as Emma's delicate and quick kiss was soon over. Too soon. Emma leaned back, smiling at the feral.

"I'm gonna finish getting ready," she informed, batting her long lashes at the feral before heading off into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Shalimar stood still for a moment as a smile made its way across her now glowing face. She'd shared many friendly kisses with the psionic before but that one seemed to reveal a new, exciting path in their relationship she found very intriguing and she had to admit she was curious enough to pursue more.

Shalimar headed out the door, waltzing back to her bedroom. Upon entering she saw a large, purple vase filled with roses on her dresser. She walked over to examine them and saw the tag informing her they were from a love struck Brennan. She turned around as her feral senses informed her of his sudden presence.

"Morning, beautiful," he greeted, standing in her doorway.

She knew it was best if she waiting to have any kind of relationship discussion until after he was "cured" and thinking straight.

"Thanks for the flowers."

"You gonna thank me properly?" asked the grinning elemental. He walked over to her, slipping his arms around her and leaning in.

"I can't, Brennan," she told him, regretfully she realized, and removed herself from his grasp. "Adam said he wanted to see us in the lab." And with that explanation she left the room leaving an annoyed elemental standing alone in the middle of her bedroom.

Shalimar walked to the lab where Jesse and Adam were waiting, trying to psyche herself up to deal with more affections from the team.

"Morning, Shal," Jesse greeted. "Did you think about what I said last night?"

"Not right now, Jess, ok?"

"Alright but don't keep me hanging here."

Adam shifted his gaze between the two as his curiosity regarding their conversation arose. He looked back to Shalimar as if to remind her of their talk the previous night.

Shalimar turned, noticing Emma enter the room with a bright smile looking as if she'd spent the entire morning having a make over, so glamorous and beautiful yet so simple. She felt some of her tension melt away at the psionic's easing presence.

"Jesse and I found out the deal is going down just after two today," Adam began. "So-"

"I love you, Shal," Brennan said rather loudly as he entered the lab, seeming oblivious to anyone else's presence.

Everyone turned their attention to him as he walked over to Shalimar.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded, taking her wrist with his hand.

"Not now, Brennan."

"What is up with you, Shal? I mean I know you're a feral but I'm really getting sick of playing cat and mouse here."

"Brennan, I said not-"

"I heard that story already, Shal."

Shalimar sighed, clearly agitated and took Brennan's arm to lead him out into the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him. "We have work to do and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so open about our affairs in front of everyone."

"I just wanna talk, Shal."

"I told you I'd talk to you when I was ready."

"When's that gonna be?"

"I don't know," she answered in a sigh.

"It's just that I love you so-"

"You don't love me, Brennan, and if you do you can't tell right now anyway," she said, taking a step away from him and back towards the lab door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're being influenced by a psionic."

"I know how I feel, Shal."

"Well, we'll talk about it after the affects are reversed."

"I'm not influenced by anything, Shal. I love you and I'll prove it. I never even fought with those psionics."

He gave he a confident look as she turned and retreated back into the lab. She gazed to Emma noticing her slightly saddened facial expression.

"As I was saying," Adam continued as he looked up to see Brennan enter the lab and lean against the door. "They're expecting a large shipment in today after two. We'll have to take the Helix and get down to the docks so we can intercept it."

"We?" Jesse asked. "You're coming with us?"

"Yes. I think their security will be beefed up and I don't want any of you to get hurt," he explained and smiled to Shalimar beside him. "Emma, you're sure you're up for this?"

"Definitely," she surely informed.

"Great. There's probably going to be psionics there and we could really use your help."

"I'm ready."

Shalimar twitched and shifted uncomfortably, leaning herself against the desk. She could feel the elemental's eyes searching her body. She felt an attraction between them seeming to draw her closer, begging her to go to him and she wondered if it was just his feelings she was letting get to her. She let her eyes trail across the room and fought her desire to look at him, avoiding him like the plague. It was no use. She stopped her eyes on his hips, trailing them upwards to search his body. She watched in enjoyment as he ran his hand up his arm, flexing underneath, all the while keeping his eyes on her. She felt like she was the prey and it was he who was the predator. She slowly licked her lips as her eyes picked up more of his flesh in her search of his body. She wanted him. Wanted his body on hers, his lips on hers. Wanted to feel every inch of him and knew she couldn't possibly wait another moment.

Shalimar suddenly noticed she was moving closer to him and realized she was now half way across the lab and heading straight for the elemental's arms, now open in anticipation for her. She fell into him, hard and fast, instantly locking her lips with his and wrapping her arms right around his back, bringing her legs up to wrap themselves around his waist. He held her up, supporting her and caressing her thighs as he did so.

Jesse, Emma, and Adam watched in amazement as the two continued passionately kissing as if no one else existed but the two of them. Each of them wanted to question their impulsive behaviors but none of them could think of what to say.

Shalimar swung her legs off his waist and took his hand, fiercely leaning up to kiss him again before turning towards the door and pulling him through, the two of them quickly heading down the hall to Shalimar's room, both surprised they were able to make it that far. A door slammed shut and Emma turned to Adam as if he could offer some explanation. But she knew the real explanation. They wanted each other and there wasn't anything she or Jesse or Adam could do about it no matter how much each of them wanted to.


	11. Fool For Love

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Adam?" Emma questioned after hearing his explanation dictating the team was all infected by a psionic.

"I didn't want to jeopardize your working together until I could come up with a way to reverse it. I need to study the exact effects a little more and I should be able to determine what would reverse it soon enough."

"Yeah, well I don't believe it," Jesse declined.

"I'm afraid you've all been affected," Adam reminded. "Including you, Jesse."

"And clearly Shalimar has too," Emma said softly, her pain somewhat evident in her voice.

"No that's the thing she isn't."

"What do you mean she isn't, Adam?" Emma asked. She didn't believe the feral was acting that way out of her own free will. Either that or she didn't want to believe it.

"I ran a test on everyone just to be sure. Shalimar is not affected but Brennan is."

"So she's just using him?"

"I really don't know. It's Shalimar's business. I do know that Brennan, you, and Jesse were all affected and currently remain so."

"I don't think so, Adam," Emma protested. Her instincts told her something wasn't quite right and she was never one to doubt herself so quickly regardless of what anyone else said. Especially now. "I'm not affected by any psionic I would know it. Shalimar is acting strangely this isn't like her."

"Emma, I ran the tests-"

"Well, run them again," she ordered before storming out of the lab and down the hall. She passed Shalimar's room and the sounds of passion she heard from within only further annoyed and upset her. She barged into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, tears instantly flowing as hard as they could.

Adam stayed in the lab looking over his test results and Jesse headed to the dojo to work out his frustration of seeing Brennan and Shalimar together. It was quite apparent that no one in Sanctuary was very happy about the couple.

A few hours later, Emma still lie on her bed. She hadn't left since slamming the door and preferred the solitude of her bedroom. Her face still held the saddest look it ever had. She heard a knock at the door and instantly turned herself over to her other side, as if to turn her back on whoever it was. The knocking continued and Emma almost cringed when hearing Shalimar's voice through the door.

"Emma? You in there? Emma?"

Emma cringed and tried to blink back the last few tears that remained in her blue eyes.

"Emma? Can I come in please?"

"What do you want, Shal?"

Shalimar took the words as an invitation and stepped into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"If you came to ask me for some condoms I'm sorry I don't have any," the psionic harshly stated.

"Emma, I think we should talk."

Shalimar sat herself on the bedspread beside the psionic who still kept her back to the feral.

"About what?"

"Why are you so upset? You never said anything to me about having feelings for Brennan, Emma, or I never would've-"

"It's not that, Shal."

"Than what is it?"

Emma instantly regretting her last statement knowing now she'd have to give another explanation. She knew the feral would think she really had no reason to be upset and she tried her best to think of an acceptable excuse.

"You just took off in the middle of our meeting when we were planning an important mission."

Emma turned herself over and was surprised to sense regret from the feral beside her.

"I know and I'm sorry. Is everyone very mad at me?"

"Well, they're not happy. Why did you do that?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was weird it was like one minute I was thinking clearly, like myself, and the next I just wasn't."

"You think it has anything to do with fighting those psionics?"

"I don't know but it definitely wasn't natural. At least I don't think so. I'm fine now but when we were in the lab I got so consumed with instincts I couldn't focus on anything else. It was kinda like a dream. Like I was doing it and I kinda remember it all but not the way I should, ya know?"

"Yeah. I think you should talk to Adam and have him check you out."

"Yeah I'm afraid he might."

"Oh, the psionic affects you mean."

Emma lowered her gaze upon uttering the words. She knew Shalimar wondered if she was infected and she hated having to confront her with it.

"Yeah. He said the whole team was infected. Clearly Brennan is. I don't know what affected me today but he told me I wasn't infected and I don't think I am. I think that was something else."

Shalimar paused, questioning whether or not to quiz the psionic about her feelings. Did she really want to risk any more confusion between them?

"So what about you?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, hoping she might be able to dodge the unwanted discussion.

"Are you…infected?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember my feelings changing at all."

"So you're not…in love with me too?"

Emma swallowed, hoping the feral didn't notice her increasing nervousness.

"No," she denied, knowing full well it couldn't be any more of a lie.

Shalimar remembered the note she'd read earlier and knew the psionic was most likely lying. All of her friends weren't themselves due to the effects of the psionic.

"It's all my fault," Shalimar acknowledged, shaking her head to show how displeased with herself she was.

"What are you talking about?"

"You all were infected because I let my guard down and left myself open to that attack. If I hadn't you all would've been able to focus better in your fighting and wouldn't have let yourselves get infected like that. I'm sorry I let you all down," she explained. She knew the reason she'd let her guard down was she'd been too distracted by Emma to fight properly. She'd spent the whole mission looking out for her friend, terrified something might happen to her, to let herself concentrate on her own safety and now felt it had put the whole team in danger as they were now all infected by the psionic's powers.

"It's not your fault, Shal. You stopped those guys from attacking me. If you hadn't I could've been really hurt," she informed, taking the feral's chin in her hand and smiling to reassure her friend. "You didn't let anyone down."

Shalimar looked up to the blue eyes searching her face. She felt the psionic's body calling out to her own she reached down, taking Emma's hand in hers. She contemplated kissing the woman but before a decision could be made she was already halfway there, awaiting the psionic to complete the connection.

As Emma's face slowly traveled closer to the feral, Shalimar suddenly realized what she was doing. She couldn't let herself take advantage of another one of her friends while they were under the influence of the psionic. Soft lips just barely brushed the feral's. The soft breath of the psionic on her lips snapped the feral back into reality and she pulled herself back just as Emma pushed herself closer to the kiss, missing the feral's lips.

"I need to talk to Adam," Shalimar concluded. "I think we have a problem."

"You bet we do," a familiar voice agreed from the door.

Emma and Shalimar turned to see a clearly angered Brennan, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, blue boxer briefs, standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his bare chest.

"What are you doing whoring your way through Sanctuary?"

"Brennan, I don't know how much of that you saw but nothing happened," Shalimar tried to explain, wondering why she was even doing so.

"Maybe I should go get Jesse and we can all have a grand ol' time together," he sarcastically shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's infected by the psionic anyway."

"What? So you've been going around with Jesse too?"

"No and I think we should-"

"Yeah whatever I'm getting to the bottom of this right now."

Brennan stormed from the room and Shalimar looked back to Emma before leaping from the bed to follow the disgruntled elemental. Emma headed out her room and did the same as her and Shalimar reached the living room in time to see Brennan holding Jesse up against the wall by his throat.

"Brennan, man what the hell's going on?" Jesse asked in shock.

"Why don't you tell me?" Brennan shouted, his face only a few inches from Jesse's.

"Brennan, put him down you're acting crazy," Shalimar instructed.

"You shut up. Tell me what you've been doing with my girl!" he ordered Jesse.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm not your girl, Brennan."

Shalimar and Emma turned as Adam entered the room, shocked at the display he saw there.

"What is going on in here?"

"Jesse's been sneaking behind my back with Shalimar!"

"No. All we did was kiss, man."

Emma and Adam turned to Shalimar at the news. Shalimar rushed to Brennan and grabbed his arms from Jesse's neck as Jesse phased himself free at the same moment.

"You kissed him?" Brennan asked, clearly displeased to hear it.

"He kissed me and it's none of your business."

Jesse looked to Brennan and whipped off his tank top. Brennan shook his head and quickly turned to Jesse, his fist making a hard contact with the molecular's face, tossing him back into the wall.

"Brennan, what the hell are you doing?" Shalimar yelled, instantly rushing to Jesse's side.

"Emma, what's this about?" Adam asked the psionic who still stood in shock at the whole display.

"The psionic affects I think. It has them acting crazy."

"Jesse, you ok?" Shalimar asked, placing her hands on his shoulders in comfort.

"Yeah," he asked, holding his jaw.

Jesse thrust himself at the elemental, tackling him to the ground. The two began wrestling with one another and Brennan kicked the molecular off him. Both men stood to their feet and Jesse attempted to charge Brennan once more. Seeing this, Brennan quickly threw him an electric bolt, which was phased by Jesse, causing Emma and Adam to dodge to the floor to narrowly miss it as it struck the wooden table behind them destroying it. Jesse stepped to Brennan again, massing his arm and punching him, knocking the elemental off his feet.

Shalimar decided she had to take things into her own hands and quickly stepped herself between the feuding mutants.

Brennan queued up another charge as he shook his head and tried to allow himself to see straight. He launched the bolt forward and Emma looked up from the floor as Shalimar turned around.

"Shal!"

Emma scrambled to her knees and tackled the feral's legs as Brennan's charge flew by her to hit a massed Jesse. Shalimar tumbled to the floor along with the psionic.

Adam rushed to her side to ensure her safety and helped her up, leaving Emma to stand up on her own.

"Shalimar, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Adam," she informed, looking to her upper arm to see the scrap from Brennan's charge.

Shalimar turned to help Emma to her feet and looked back to Brennan who was also beginning to stand up.

"Hey!" she yelled and stood between him and Jesse again. "Both of you stop this right now!"

Brennan stood up and frowned in anger at her.

"Get out of my way, Shal."

"Stop acting like a child, Brennan."

"What are you in love with him?"

"No but you're both acting like assholes!"

"Go ahead and move, Shal, I'm not afraid of him!"

Brennan placed his hands on the feral's shoulders and attempted to push her fiercely aside. She quickly threw his hands off her and punched him across the face, sending him falling to the floor. She turned to see a smiling Jesse stepping towards them and thrust her fist forward giving him the same treatment.

Both Brennan and Jesse looked up from their positions on the floor at the feral standing between them, her face showing how angry she was.

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted down to Brennan.

"I was just tryin' to give him what he deserved."

"And what next huh you gonna attack Emma?"

Shalimar sighed and turned back to Adam.

"Come get me when we're ready to go on the mission," she informed and turned to leave the room. "Oh and, Adam, check my tests again," she said looking down to Brennan with a glare, "there's gotta be something wrong with me." She stormed off to her room leaving the others to clean up the mess they'd made, or she'd made since she wasn't even sure anymore.


	12. Heading Out

"Shal," Brennan said on the other side of the feral's door a good hour after their altercation in the living room. "Shal, can we talk?"

Shalimar grunted in total annoyance knowing he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Shal?"

"Go away, Brennan."

"I'm not leaving 'til you talk to me, Shal."

Shalimar huffed her way over to the door and opened it to see an apologetic looking Brennan standing before her.

"What?" she asked making sure her complete frustration came through in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"You're not sorry," she surely informed as she turned to retreat back into her bedroom.

"What?" Brennan asked, following the feral into the room.

"You're not sorry. You're jealous."

"Well don't you think I have the right to be?"

"No," she answered, turning around to look him in the eyes. "I don't belong to you, Brennan, so stop acting like it."

"Then stop giving me a reason to."

"I won't be giving you anymore reasons from now on."

"What are you just gonna give it to Jesse now instead?"

"No," she answered, annoyed he was even suggesting the idea.

"Who then? Emma?"

"Whoever I decide or don't decide to be with is my business, not yours."

"So how long has this been going on between you two?"

"Were you not just listening to me? And there's not really anything anyway," she lowered her voice at the last statement, surprised she'd let the lie slip out.

"Oh please, Shal, I have eyes. What are you two using each other?"

"Excuse me?"

"An excuse to avoid your feelings for me."

"Brennan, as much as you wish it, the world and my world do not revolve exclusively around you."

"Shal-"

"Just go, Brennan. I don't know why that happened between us but I'm determined to find out."

"That's really nice, Shal," he said in complete sarcasm and hinted he was offended by her statement. "Just because something happens between us you think there's something wrong with you?"

"It's not that ok. I felt it."

"Well what's the difference? Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because it's not all real. I don't wanna have this conversation again right now. Get out."

Brennan's expression quickly changed to a very angry one as he turned to leave. Opening the door, he glanced back at the feral.

"You two just keep havin' fun together then."

He stepped out the door upon saying the words.

"What Emma and I do is not your concern, Brennan."

He turned halfway to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, funny how you knew I was talkin' about Emma," he remarked and sulked off down the hall by himself.

Shalimar was about to close the door but a familiar scent caught her attention and she turned to see Emma approaching from the opposite side of the hall looking fairly confused as she watched the angry elemental trotting off.

"Hi, Shal, is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes gesturing back to Brennan's back.

"Apparently."

Shalimar sighed and headed back into her room. Emma followed the feral and closed the door behind them wondering what she could even say to her friend at a time like this.

Shalimar's short patience and annoyance was clear to the psionic despite the hits she was getting off the feral. She stood across the room, as if trying to avoid the psionic and Emma noticed how their gazes hadn't met.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier," Emma began, walking over to sit on the edge of the feral's bed. She kept her eyes on the beautiful woman hoping she'd turn to look at her as well but Shalimar remained with her back to the psionic looking at the wall before her.

"It's ok," Shalimar finally responded in a sigh. "I know you're not really thinking clearly what with the…" she trailed off, wondering if she didn't know how to finish the statement or just didn't want to. "With everything that's been going on and all," she finally concluded.

"Yeah, Shal, I've been meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Emma," the feral began, finally turning around to face the redhead. "I really don't feel like discussing this right now." The thought of Emma being infected was turning her stomach with pain and she could barely stand to think about it much less discuss it face to face with her. The words from Emma's confessional note rushed back to her once more and she desperately wanted to get her mind onto anything else.

"I know, Shal, I just wanted you to know I'm not-"

"Shalimar, Emma?" Adam's voice came through the feral's comlink and for once she was grateful for his interruption.

"Yeah, Adam, what's up?" the feral questioned. She walked over to the bed and almost began to sit down but looked at the psionic and changed her mind, choosing to remain standing as it was probably a safer decision if she hoped to avoid the psionic's affections.

Emma lowered her head in sadness upon noticing the feral's efforts at avoiding her and tried to keep her hurt face from revealing itself to her.

"We're getting ready to go. Meet us in the Helix in five minutes."

"We'll be there, Adam. Hey did you run those tests for me?"

"Yeah. Why don't you stop by the lab?"

"I'm on my way," she replied and quickly headed for the door.

"Can I come with you?" Emma asked, pivoting her body towards the door.

"Oh, sure."

The two women made their way to the lab where Adam already stood with his coat on ready to leave.

"Hey, you two ready? The guys are already in the Helix," he informed and began to step past them.

"Wait, Adam, what about my tests?"

Adam sighed, knowing it wasn't the best idea to give her information she probably didn't want to hear right before the mission.

"Shalimar, I think this should wait until we get back. I have some solutions on how we can reverse the effects but we don't have time for it right now. When we get back from the mission we'll all sit down and go over what's been going on." He attempted to walk past the feral but her hand on his shoulder told him she didn't agree with his explanation.

"Adam, I need to know if I'm infected with this thing too."

"Shalimar, I told you, it's the team that's infected and loves you."

"They're all still infected even though they all deny it?"

"Yes."

Emma sighed at the words and looked away from them feeling too embarrassed to face either once of them.

"And what's wrong with me?" the feral questioned further.

"Shalimar-"

"What is it, Adam?"

"I think you did catch a bit of the psionic powers but not in the way the rest of the team has."

"Then how?"

"When they had you cornered and you were trying to protect Emma I think they may have altered you instincts. The good news is, it's only slightly and it doesn't seem to change your thoughts. Not like the rest of the team forcing you to do things you normally wouldn't. it only happens occasionally your instincts sort of escalade."

"Wait what do you mean altered my instincts?

"Like it might be harder than normal for you to control them because you're a feral. Might have something to do with that whole scene with Brennan though he is infected himself."

"How do we reverse it?"

"I'm working on it. Right now we need to get going. We'll discuss it further when we get back."

"Wait, Adam, isn't there something I can do?" Emma questioned, hoping she could help her friend. "I'm a psionic couldn't I use my powers to reverse Shalimar's affects?"

"I'm not sure how it would turn out since you yourself are infected as well. I told you we'll sort it all out when we get back. Let's get going."

Adam began to lead to the way to the Helix and Shalimar looked to Emma before quickly looking away. The psionic followed the feral being glad she was behind her as to hide her deeply saddened face still holding back unshed tears from the day's events.


	13. A Day At The Docks

Mark Harris paced impatiently back and forth in anger on the deck of his freshly painted white boat.

"Sir," a man called from behind and approached the aggravated Mark. "We just received a call from shipment. It's right on schedule."

"Good. What about security?"

"We've called for backup just in case. Security's ready to tackle any problems that might arise."

"I want to be notified immediately of any problems in my way," Mark firmly informed. "And if any outsides try showing their faces here kill them."

"Yes, sir."

Mark nodded as if to dismiss the man and walked to the other end of the boat, taking his cell phone out of his jacket and beginning to dial.

Adam led the way through the maze of warehouses by the docks, the anticipation of a good fight boiling in his and the rest of the team's blood.

"Judging on the warehouses they're using I'd guess their shipment is going to come in over there," he said pointing off into the distance. "First, I think we should split up and check for their security."

"Good thinking," Brennan agreed.

"Jesse and I will head around this way and meet you by the docks," Adam explained before he and Jesse eagerly headed off.

"Shal, let's go," Brennan ordered with a cock of his head and took the feral's arm to pull her in his direction. She shook it free and held her ground firmly, never being one to be pushed into orders she didn't approve of she wasn't about to start now.

"Actually I'm gonna go with Emma straight ahead. Why don't you follow around the other side?"

"Because I think I should go with you," he answered, putting a harsh emphasis on the I part.

Emma turned her gaze away from each of hem hoping she wouldn't be dragged into their argument and already hated the fact she was already somewhat in the middle of it.

"Please just go that way, Brennan," Shalimar asked again before turned to Emma as the two began to walk forward.

Seeing Shalimar already farther up ahead than the psionic Brennan grabbed Emma's arm and held it firmly, his eyes falling upon hers in obvious disapproval. She turned to him, his annoyance crystal clear, psionic or not.

"Do you mind?" he questioned her harshly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave Shal and I alone."

"Shalimar can make her own decisions, Brennan. She's thinking about what's best for the team and not herself."

Emma attempted to turn and walk away but Brennan's grip on her arm wasn't diminishing.

"You go around the other way. I'll go up ahead and make sure she's safe," he suggested.

She wondered if it was just the fact he wanted to be with Shalimar or that he also didn't trust her. Whatever the case, she was quickly becoming more annoyed with the elemental's badgering. She sighed before speaking.

"You know, Brennan, I remember a time I had some feelings for someone and you worried about us all being on the same team. Now that you're the one too close to the situation I think you should let Shalimar call the shots. Now let go of my arm please."

The two starred at each other for a moment until the sound of fighting interrupted their silence. They each rushed down the street after Shalimar and noticed she was surrounded by half a dozen men and trying to fight them back. Jumping into the air, the feral spun herself around knocking three of them down with her powerful attack.

As Brennan and Emma quickly approached Brennan charged up and launched two bolts at the feral's attackers. Shalimar was landing on her feet as the first charge hit the man to her left and two other men ducked closer to her causing some of the charge to strike the feral as well.

"Shal!" Emma cried out in worry as Shalimar staggered briefly. The psionic was soon enough beside her and knocked the remaining man out with a psi blast to the head. She wrapped her arms around Shalimar's shoulders in comfort but the tough feral was already quickly recovering on her own.

"Those guys came from that boat over there," the feral explained pointing to the large, white boat on the nearby water. "I'll go check it out. Stay here and watch my back."

"You shouldn't go alone, Shal," Brennan insisted. Though he didn't want her to be harmed his main concern was just being with her.

"Just cover me," she said before taking off in the direction of the boat.

Brennan and Emma had no time to follow her as more men were quickly approaching them on each side. Fireballs flew past them and they evaded them as best they could before the men were close enough for melee combat. Emma dodged the attacks of the man in front of her and the one to her side as she tried to get in a good psi blast on her quick and agile opponents. She could hear Brennan fighting behind her and turned to see him knocking down two charging men with an electric bolt.

Jesse and Adam had their hands full in the nearby warehouse as they fought off the security men attacking them. Jesse blocked the punches from the dark haired man before him and just as quickly returned with his own successful attacks. Adam leapt himself over the rail of the stairway he was standing on landing behind Jesse and knocked the unseen attacker in the head sending him crashing to the hard floor. After the molecular's punch took out his attacker he turned to smile gratefully to Adam. He turned and fought back to back with the man as the last two guards rushed towards them, easily being dealt with by each. When the men fell to the ground Jesse and Adam's attention was suddenly caught by a woman's short scream. They looked to each other and quickly raced to the warehouse exit to find Brennan and Emma outside surrounded by dark suited men.

Brennan launched charges as quickly as he could while dodging the fireballs that flew his way. Emma scrambled to her feet after being thrown to the ground by her hair and delivered a psi blast the closest target sending him flying back off the dock and into the water. She gasped as she saw the flames making their way towards her and quickly rolled herself behind the crates staked beside her, half the fireball burning her ankle as it collided with her skin. She cried out from the contact and quickly pulled her leg behind the crate as well, inspecting it as quickly as she could.

The sounds of a struggle aboard the white boat made their way to the ears of the elemental and the psionic.

"Brennan!" Emma called to the elemental for assistance as another fireball struck the crate above her causing it to fall beside her. She ducked lower to the ground and stuck her head around the corner to see Adam and Jesse making their way to their assistance. Jesse stopped and stood in front of Adam, massing to block the onslaught of oncoming fireballs.

"I'm going to help Shal!" Brennan called as he knocked down another charging guard with his fist.

"What?" Emma asked almost in panic at being left alone, wounded, as she continued to duck the fireballs being thrown at her head. She looked over to see the elemental heading for the boat and redirected her attention to her own attackers. She gripped her wounded ankle; her white socks quickly turning red as the blood dripped down her leg. Knowing she couldn't outrun their fireballs at the moment she held her place behind the large crate which itself was burnt to the point she knew it would break with another flame.

She peered over the side of the crate to see the grinning men now walking towards her steadily. She looked behind them to see Jesse still massed in front of Adam as the four guards continued throwing fireballs to hold them off. She tried to collect herself. Tried to calm herself down enough so she might be able to hit them with a psi blast when they came into range. She looked back over the side of the crate noticing they'd both stopped in their tracks just out of her range but close enough she could see the evil gleam in their eyes as they raised their hands and simultaneously threw two large fireballs at her, exploding the crate.

Brennan entered the boat to find Shalimar and Mark engaged in combat. He looked to the floor of the cabin to see two of the guards getting to their feet and he quickly struck them down with a powerful charge sending them crashing through the door and over the edge of the boat. An angry Mark sneered and shoved the feral back before launching a fireball at Brennan. The elemental dodged from the doorway and looked back to find it engulfed in flames with Shalimar fighting him inside.

"Brennan!" Adam's voice rang loudly from behind.

Brennan turned to see his friends were in danger but quickly turned back to Shalimar wanting only to help her.

"Brennan, go help them!" she ordered while exchanging moves with the criminal.

"But, Shal-"

"Go!"

Brennan sighed and jumped off the side of the boat back onto the dock. He noticed the burning crate and remembered Emma had been behind it and was now nowhere in sight. He queued up electric charges and launched them at the guards knocking two of them to the ground instantaneously. Jesse unmassed and regained his breath before charging the other men alongside Adam.

Seeing that the two had the situation now under control, Brennan quickly turned and headed back onto the boat to help the feral.

"Where are you going?" Jesse called in confusion as his massed forearm landed across the face of the nearest guard.

"To help Shalimar!" the elemental answered.

"I'll help Shalimar," Jesse informed as he ran to catch up with Brennan.

"I got it under control ok."

"You boys stay here," Adam called from behind as he knocked out the last man. "I'll help Shalimar."

"I'm in the middle of helping her," Brennan snapped, shaking his hand in front of the molecular's face.

"You don't think I can do it?" Jesse snipped back, stepping in front of the elemental.

"Jess, you're just mad 'cause I got there first. Get over it and get out of my way."

A large splash interrupted their argument and the looked to the edge of the dock to see two arms clinging to it.

"Well, will someone please help me?" Emma asked coughing up the water she had in her throat.

"No time, Emma, hafta help Shalimar," Adam answered and began to walk past Brennan and Jesse.

"Adam, I think you've been infected by those psionics," Emma called and tried to catch her breath again.

"I don't think so," he flatly denied.

"She's right, Adam, both of you are infected," Brennan stated. "Now get out of my way I'm going to help Shalimar."

"What's the difference who helps her?" Emma asked now very concerned for her friend still on the burning boat. She tried to pull herself onto the dock but it was so high above the water she could merely grip it with her hands.

Brennan pushed his way past Jesse who grabbed the elemental from behind and threw him back onto the dock. Brennan stood and rushed the molecular who tackled him in return. As both men wrestled on the dock Brennan noticed Adam heading towards the boat and threw a charge at his feet, knocking him down. Both men continued fighting each other neither noticing Shalimar running off the flaming boat.

"Adam?" she asked as she stopped beside him. His mumbling informed her he was alive and she lifted him up, carrying him to the middle of the dock and farther from the boat. She rushed back to the dock over to Emma hanging from the side. Brennan and Jesse each jumped to their feet at seeing her as she helped Emma out of the water and carried her beside Adam.

"Shal, you alright?" Brennan called as she let the psionic down on the dock.

"The boat's gonna explode!" she explained as she ran towards him.

They turned to see the few remaining mutants jumping off the sides of the boat and into the water. Brennan threw a bolt down into the water electrifying the remaining fire elementals.

"Get down!" the feral yelled at the impending explosion of the boat. Jesse stepped in front of the feral and massed as the explosion sent pieces of wood, metal and other parts of the boat flying onto the dock knocking Brennan over.

When the debris settled they looked around for any remaining enemies and Shalimar headed over to a wounded Brennan to help him up.

"We gotta get them back to Sanctuary," she informed the molecular. "They're hurt bad." She slowly helped brace Brennan on Jesse's shoulder and rushed over to Adam and Emma to help them up and get them to the Helix as well.


	14. Wounds And Scars

Sanctuary's halls seemed eerily quiet upon their return home. Brennan sat in solitude in his room after being patched up by Adam. Jesse was in the living room on the computer and Shalimar and Emma were in the lab while Adam tended to the psionic's wounds.

Shalimar strode back into the lab upon returning from the bathroom. She smiled and stood beside the psionic still sitting in the observation chair with her wounded leg propped up.

"How's my little trooper?" the feral asked, rubbing the psionic's leg.

"Doing better thanks. Adam and I were just talking about how to reverse the affects on the team."

"Great," she replied, very enthused. "What about mine?"

"Actually," Adam began. "That's the good news. Yours doesn't seem to be long lasting. By the tests I've run and the short affect you took it should wear off on it's own within a day."

"That's a relief too," she sighed.

Shalimar looked down to Emma's wrapped ankle and trailed her hand lightly down the psionic's calf to caress her wound.

"Thank you for helping me," Emma said smiling at the sweet touch of the feral soothing her skin. "How did you get out of that burning boat?"

Shalimar sighed, tracing small circles around Emma's ankle with her finger.

"I just ran out the door past the flames as quickly as I could," she explained, her eyes leaving the woman's ankle and making their way up her bare legs and midriff, resting on her breasts briefly before meeting the welcoming blue gems. "You know fire isn't my biggest fear." She smiled a knowing smile at the psionic before Adam's words interrupted their tender moment.

"Well, now is as good a time as any," he began. "I'm gonna go see if I can convince the guys to go through with reversing the psionic affects."

"Good luck," Shalimar wished, only briefly letting her eyes leave those of Emma's.

The tenderness between them returned as quickly as it had left, if not quicker and they soon found themselves starring deep into each others eyes as if trying to explain themselves to each other.

Shalimar's gaze turned downward to her hand still resting on the soft, smooth skin of the psionic's leg. She held herself there, appreciating the luxurious softness of the beauty. Slowly, her hand began to skim it's way up the bare leg of the woman, her warmth exciting the feral immensely. Reflexively, the psionic slowly parted her legs, her silent plea for the feral to continue making itself well known.

Shalimar's hand rested on the buckle of the psionic's tight, blue denim shorts before flicking them open. She allowed her other hand to caress the shoulder of the psionic and quickly made her way down her smooth arms and under her shirt.

She didn't know who'd initiated the kiss. The only thing she new was she never wanted it to end. Never again wanted to know what her lips felt like without the sweet taste of the psionic upon them. She teased the psionic, dipping her hand into her shorts every now and then, enjoying the small whimpers it provoked inside her. Her talented fingers worked themselves under the woman's shirt fondling her full breasts beneath the silky garment. She traced her fingers over her nipples, smiling against the psionic's mouth at their eagerness. Her own nipples swelled in appreciation at the delightful feeling.

The sound of male voices heading towards them finally urged the women to break their kiss.

"I think we better stop," Shalimar reluctantly informed. "And I think we should talk."

As the voices came closer Shalimar removed her hand from the psionic's shorts. She felt the woman's soft breasts once more, hesitating as long as she could before unwillingly removing that hand as well.

Emma buttoned her shorts back up and straightened out her top which Shalimar had ruffled as Adam, Jesse, and Brennan walked into the lab. It was instantly obvious that neither Brennan nor Jesse wanted to be there. Shalimar looked them both over, the cuts and bruises from the explosion and fighting still apparent on both of them.

"And that's what we're gonna do," Adam said, wrapping up his explanation of Emma reversing the psionic affects.

Both Brennan and Jesse stood with doubtful looks and headed over to the counter to take a seat still keeping a safe distance from one another.

Emma couldn't help feeling the entire rainbow of emotions flowing through the room. All the anger, love, doubt, worry, and resent had created such a thick fog of emotions inside the room.

"How can you be sure Emma can fix us anyway?" Brennan asked, his skeptical ness evident in his voice. "If in fact we are infected." He glanced to Shalimar again after his statement offering a soft smile.

"Well," Adam began, "your natural state of being is balanced. You can think clearly and differentiate between your different feelings. The psionic affects are working at keeping your true, natural instincts, feelings, and emotions from voicing themselves and are pushing that one feeling as top priority. Emma's going to give you a little jump-start, like a reboot, and help you rebalance yourself. We've talked it over and I'm sure this will work if you let it."

"Well, I really don't think I need it."

"Then prove it. The girls have convinced me to have the same thing done so I'll be the first demonstrate," he said and sat down on the counter between Jesse and Brennan. "Emma."

Emma began to sit herself up and Shalimar took her arm to assist her out of the chair. Emma reached for her crutches and stood in front of Adam.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

Emma paused, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself. She held her gaze on Adam and sent him a psi blast which seemed to stun him momentarily. He opened his eyes back up and smiled at the psionic.

"Can you think straight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered and stood up, rubbing her shoulder. "Now let's get these two sane again."

Emma stood before Jesse who sneered at the thought of his mind being messed with.

"It's for your own good, Jesse," Adam reassured.

Soon enough a psi blast entered the molecular and he was shaking his head as clarity soon reclaimed him.

Emma moved to Brennan and his agitated look he firmly held.

"Just get it over with," he finally sighed in agreement.

A few seconds after being struck with the blast Brennan put his hand to his head, finally being able to think and feel other things besides an obsession for Shalimar. He kept his head down not sure if it was from the headache pounding inside him or the guilt and foolishness he felt for his recent actions.

"How do you feel?" Shalimar asked after a few moments had passed.

"Yeah, I guess it worked," he managed to say. "I'm going to lie down." With that, he headed out of the lab and back to his room not wanting to face his friends at the moment.

"I think I should go talk to him," Shalimar said as soon as he'd left the lab.

"Shal," Jesse spoke up. "We're ok right? I mean, we're still friends aren't we?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile before leaning in to hug him. "You bet."

"Sorry for acting like a jerk and all."

"Nah, it's not your fault."

She smiled at him and then Emma before exiting the lab and heading to Brennan's room.

"Brennan?" she asked, knocking on his closed door. "Hey, Brennan."

After a few moments of silence the door between them opened to reveal a saddened Brennan. He stepped aside to gesture for the feral to enter. Brennan let out a long sigh as he sat himself down on the edge of his bed.

"I guess uh, you deserve an apology," he finally said.

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm the only one you need to be apologizing to."

"I know." He sighed again. "I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry."

Shalimar sat down beside him and placed her hand on his knee as if to comfort him.

"I don't think anyone really blames you, Bren, but you did say and do a lot of hurtful things. Once you say something you can't take it back."

"I know."

He paused, wondering if he should try to explain himself further.

"Everything I said and did wasn't my true feelings," he assured. "But I think you know how I feel about you." He turned his head to hers somewhat surprised to see her looking him back in the eyes.

"Yeah," she answered in a soft voice. "You know how I feel about you but it's not…" she stopped herself unable to think of something delicate or even something that would make sense. "Right now it's not enough to…" she stopped herself again before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"It's ok, Shal," he informed. "I understand. You and Emma deserve a chance to be happy together."

Shalimar remained silent and looked him over after the statement.

"Come on, Shal," he said playfully nudging her shoulder.

She smiled; glad to have her friend back once again.

"Yeah, I gotta get going," she said standing up.

Brennan stood to his feet as well and pulled her into a tight hug. Shalimar smiled as their embrace ended and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before heading toward the door.

"Go get her, tiger," he ordered as she left the room.


	15. Revelations

"Hey," a cheerful Shalimar greeted upon entering the lab.

"Hey," a smiling psionic responded, instantly taking the feral's hand in hers as she approached her side.

"You almost done playing lab rat with her, Adam?" Shalimar questioned.

"Yes," he answered as he turned to face them. "And I'm happy to say that she and the rest of the team will be fine."

"Great. I'm gonna take Emma back to her room."

"I want you to be sure and rest up. Nothing to strenuous for a while," Adam informed her.

"I'll make sure of it," Shalimar assured and helped the psionic to her feet, flashing her a lustful glare Emma eagerly returned. She wrapped her arm around the psionic's shoulders to assist her but Emma reached for her crutches.

"I can make it," she informed. "Gotta walk on my own if I wanna feel like normal again."

Shalimar smiled as the two exited the lab and began to walk down the hall.

"So, how'd everything go with Brennan?" Emma questioned trying to sound far less nosey and interested than she was.

"Ok. I told him I couldn't be with him right now and he accepted it pretty well."

Shalimar noticed Emma smile at her words. Relief quickly washed over the psionic and for the first time since the whole thing start she didn't feel worried or paranoid anymore. She had to admit she'd hated the entire thought of Shalimar with Brennan and it turned her stomach to think about it all day. Of course she always knew Shalimar had a thing for him, but to actually have to whiteness them together was too much for her heart to stand. She was relived he was more or less out of the picture, romantic picture anyway, now and knew her and Shalimar would stand a much better chance if given the proper opportunity.

Shalimar opened the door to the psionic's room as the two entered. Emma limped over to her bed and let herself plop down to the comfort beneath, sighing in relaxation. Shalimar quietly closed the door and sat herself beside the psionic. Her hand firmly yet gently gripping the psionic's, she looked into the woman's eyes.

"We need to talk about you being infected," the feral stated, wanting to get the truth as quickly as possible.

"Shal, I'm not infected. That's why I was able to help the guys. Adam wanted to wait when he thought I was infected but he told me I wasn't and decided it would be ok for me to connect to them."

"Wait, so you were never infected? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Emma answered with a telling smile, raising her hand to caress the cheek of the feral beside her.

"But I read your letter."

"What letter?"

Shalimar stood to her feet, removing the paper from her back pocket and handing it to the psionic. Emma opened it and smiled at seeing it.

"I thought you wrote it while you were infected."

"Look at the bottom," Emma said handing the page back to Shalimar. "I wrote it last week."

A wide smile swept across the feral's face as she peered down at the date at the very bottom of the page which in deed informed her the psionic had written in well before any infections took place.

"I was hoping writing it down would help me be able to tell you all those things I've wanted to for so long," Emma revealed to the feral still glowing with happiness at her news.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when I thought you might be infected," the feral informed, placing the letter on the desk before rejoining the psionic on the bed. She scooted herself back onto the bed to lie on her side in a more comfortable position and was soon joined by Emma propped up on her own elbow beside her.

"It's ok," Emma replied. "Just another day in the Mardi Gras that is our life with Mutant X."

Shalimar smiled sweetly at the psionic, reaching down to lace her fingers with her velvety skin.

"I love you," she informed, the words taking on a deeper meaning than they ever had.

"I love you too," Emma said, sending shivers down the spine of the feral to finally hear the words knowing they were true.

Grateful feral lips met those of eager psionic ones expression passion they'd never shared. Passion long held within aching to communicate with one another.

Emma smiled, thought of Shalimar and Brennan or anyone else quickly fading away making room to be replaced with new memories of every moment spent in the company of her new true love.

The End...and the beginning :)

And thanks for the reviews everyone :)


End file.
